


all that she rages

by kittysour



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysour/pseuds/kittysour
Summary: the cross around her neck is merely decorative and her eyes are sharp as she glares out at the world.





	all that she rages

its always about the innocence. the chastity and virtue and all the other kinds of bullshit that make her eyes roll as well as her insides clench and threaten to lose her lunch. she knows where the rumors come from, the way eyes that turn a reptilian hue find her in the busiest of crowds. its all so very tiring and she wants to scream and stomp her foot to tell them that isn't her anymore.

the girl who prayed and loved and smiled with sparkling eyes has been gone for a long while now. the cross around her neck is merely decorative and her eyes are sharp as she glares out at the world. 

she knows seth watches her, eyerbows raised when she lets some of the rage out in a snarl and a punch, the culebra not even a cloud of dust before shes moving on. her hands tighten around the stake and shes back in the car, searching for the liquor that burns down her throat.

some days the rage lifts and kate is left with the fear that comes with knowing that monsters are real. her fingers shake and she bites on her lip to stop it from trembling. richie is normally the one who finds her in this state, his sharp eyes soften only for her and she accepts his comfort of arms around her shoulders as she hides her face against his chest.

a real smile is only for the brothers who mirror it back and keep the memory in the back of their minds until next time. kate bounces between the two taking what she needs from both and offering everything of herself only to them, the boys who are like bookends to her penny dreadfuls.

kate watches seth build a gun in seconds, hotwire a car without even looking and fall to his knees when she tells him to beg.

richie feeds like he can imagine how much she hates the world, all temper and hidden rage that finally has an outlet. 

kate follows his hunger and watches as he focuses all that need on his victim before he turns back to her with a bloodied grin. they share a kiss and he smirks at the way she licks at his skin, drinking him in as she clings to his shoulders. they dont talk at all but he can hear her voice in his head always, always asking for more.


End file.
